


That First Taste of True Fear

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Child Murder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that episode where a ghost (The First?) shared his pain with Angel, pain about a scene that Angelus had set up for him (the ghosty guy) to find? Angelus watching that guy find his daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Taste of True Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: savor

“Girls?” There was a touch of concern in the voice, but no true fear. That would come later.

As their father stood in the doorway and took in the scene – the two girls playing at formal tea – his smile suggested satisfaction, a sense that all was right in the world. It didn't last.

“Mandy? Beth?” Ah, there it was, that first taste of true fear.

The father fell to the floor, grabbed the bodies into his arms, and rocked back-and-forth and back-and-forth. His haunted eyes stared off at nothing. Killing could wait. Drinking in his pain was much more satisfying.


End file.
